


The Saloon Girl

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Genre Bingo 2018 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - no supernatural, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Saloon, Western, Western Bar, Western Saloon, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s Kevin’s bachelor’s party and thanks to his bride’s “no strippers” rule, the boys go out for drinks and fun at a saloon bar. Dean was expecting very low of that night, maybe some drinks and some girls dressing cancan dancers, but meeting you? Probably not.Squared Filled: Western (SPN Genre Bingo); Whiskey (SPN Dean Bingo)





	The Saloon Girl

Dean gave Kevin a big slap on the back, drinking his whiskey down while everyone else’s conversation rose around and through them. The kid was getting married, who would have guessed?

They were his best men, and his brother being who he was and following the rule Kevin’s girl had made of ‘No strippers’, Sam had suggested taking him to a Western-style saloon, where they could drink and watch some dancers not take off their clothes on stage.

That’s when he saw you.

The greenish-blue dress looked too real, raised enough to expose your legs, which were partially covered by stockings with ribbons in the same colour, while you walked around the place. The costume was perfect, you looked just like the saloon girls from TV and films.

When you walked to them, he couldn’t take his eyes away from your face. You were truly and absolutely beautiful.

“Can I get your order?” you held a notepad and a fancy pen in your hands, and Dean was surprised at how even your accent was characteristic to the times.

“What does the lady recommend?” he gave you one of his sexy smiles.

“Well,” you bit your lip for a split of a moment, momentarily falling out of character and out of the accent when gesticulating to them. “There’s a Roasted Turkey with Black-Truffle Butter and Cognac Gravy the chef does that is amazing,”

He licked his lips instantly, still feeling the sour taste on them. Well, it did sound really good.

“Sign me up.”

The others ordered, and you walked away just as the show was about to start. When the food arrived and as the other girls danced, Dean had to give his brother some points. The place was indeed fun; the girls were sexy without having to be naked, the drinks were interesting enough and the food was amazing.

“To Kevin,” one of the groom’s friends he didn’t know the name of raised his glass. “And to being the first of our group get married.”

Everyone raised their glasses, toasting, and Dean chuckled to how the boy was blushing, moving his eyes away for a moment and finding you trying to dodge a not very friendly customer.

He couldn’t hear your voice from where he was sat, but the way your face was contorted in fear and discomfort was enough to make him stand up.

“I’ll be right back,” he muttered to his brother, already making his way straight to you and putting himself between you and the man.

“Can I help you with anything?”

Dean easily had a foot over the redhead guy in front of him, but he was way too muscular compared to him. He wasn’t actually sure if he could take him in a fight, but if it’d make him stop annoying him, he was ready to face the possibility.

“This is none of your business,” he eyed Dean from head to toe and landed his gaze on the cowboy hat he’d bought especially for the occasion. “Cowboy.”

He was ready to spit something right back when two security men approached the three of you.

“Y/N, are these two bothering you?” they questioned quickly.

Y/N, so that was your name.

“That one is,” you pointed at the redhead, and smiled gently to Dean. “This one just came to help.”

They swiped the redhead away so fast that the people around didn’t even pay any attention, and the green-eyed man turned to you.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” you confirmed, nodding. “Thank you, mister.”

He smiled openly and lowered his hat like he’d seen on TV several times.

“Only doing my job, ma’am. I’ll leave you be now.”

When he came back to his table, Sam already had an eyebrow arched at him and a curious expression on his face.

“What?” he sat down. “I was just helping.”

His brother shook his head. Dean had a sort of hero complex, he was already used to, running to help people all around. Half of the time, he’d end up in trouble, and Sam would get involved, which already had earned both the brothers a bit of a reputation and a bunch of scars and more than a broken nose each.

Luckily, the rest of the night went on without problems, and their group only left when the place was closing. Kevin was very drunk and Sam took him home, leaving Dean behind in the Impala. He was about to leave the parking lot when something caught his eyes, making him stop.

“Hey,” he called. “Saloon Lady.”

You turned around with wide eye, but relaxed when you noticed it was him, waiting outside your car while he approached it.

“Hi,” he smiled. “So that’s how you look in modern clothing.”

You let out a laugh, looking at yourself. You were in jeans in a t-shirt, nothing as glamorous as your work attire.

“I like the dresses, but the corset is kinda tight,” you joked.

“You look beautiful no matter what,” he shrugged, making you look away, a bit embarrassed.

Dean shifted on his feet and cleared his throat.

“I know that may sound a bit pushy, and you can say no if you want to, but I was wondering if you’d like to go out for coffee sometime.”

You raised your eyebrows in surprise, and he put his hand on his pocket, pulling one of the work cards he always left there.

“Here is my number,” he pointed. “I’m also a mechanic, so if anything happens to your car let me know, I’ll give you a big friend discount.”

You took the card with a small laugh, which made Dean’s insides bubble a bit.

“I’ll let you go now,” he stepped back. “It was nice to meet you too.”

“Nice to meet you too, Dean.”

He walked to the Impala with a smile, hoping you would call or text him and didn’t think of him as a weirdo.

He was already driving home when his phone vibrated in his pocket and a text from an unknown number showed up on his screen.

‘Nice to meet you, Dean Winchester – Y/N.’

His lips spread in a big grin, quickly recognising your name.

He had a feeling this was going to be a start of something. 


End file.
